And
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama. Apakah itu? -Okumura Brothers centric


Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama.

Cahaya dan kegelapan. Kegelapan dan Cahaya. Tak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama. Apakah itu?

"Aku dan Yukio." "Aku dan Nii-san."

Itulah dua jawaban yang keluar dar mulut si kembar.

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong>

**Ao No Exorcist ****© Kazue Kato**

* * *

><p>Rin adalah kakak.<p>

Waktu pertama kali dia tahu dia adalah seorang kakak, dia merasa bertanggung jawab. Dia merasa ingin –harus- melindungi sang adik. Dia merasa dirinya bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya yang dilakukannya, dilakukan untuk sang adik.

Dan dia melakukannya. Dia bisa melindungi adiknya. Dia bertanggung jawab memasak untuk semua penghuni gereja, rumahnya. Dia melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi dia sendiri tahu,

...bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Dia tidak bisa menjadi Yukio. Tidak bisa menjadi adiknya. Walaupun mereka kembar. Walaupun mereka serupa.

Karena itu dia berbeda dari Yukio. Tapi mereka tetaplah sama. Karena mereka kembar. Karena mereka serupa.

Rin adalah kakak.

* * *

><p>Yukio adalah adik.<p>

Waktu pertama kali tahu kalau dia adalah seorang adik, dia merasa aman. Dia merasa bahwa seseorang melindunginya. Dia merasa dia memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang adik. Dia merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya yang dilakukannya,dilakukan untuk sang kakak.

Dan dia melakukannya. Dia belajar dan mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Dia bertanggung jawab membersihkan gereja, rumahnya. Dia membantu kakaknya belajar. Dia melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tapi dia sendiri tahu,

...bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Dia tidak bisa menjadi Rin. Tidak bisa menjadi kakaknya. Walaupun mereka kembar. Walaupun mereka serupa.

Karena itu dia berbeda dari Rin. Tapi mereka tetaplah sama. Karena mereka kembar. Karena mereka serupa.

Yukio adalah adik.

* * *

><p><strong>Cahaya<strong> dan **bayangan**. **Bayangan **dan **cahaya**.

Akankah **mereka** terus **mengikuti **satu sama lain, sampai **akhir**?

* * *

><p>Kalau seseorang bertanya, "Siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kalian berdua?"<p>

Maka si kakak akan menjawab, "Sudah pasti **Aku!**" , dan si adik hanya akan menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kakaknya. Secara tidak langsung berkata, "Itu **salah!**"

Yang bertanya akan tertawa melihatnya, dan berkata "Kalian ini **kembar**, tapi **tidak mirip** ya." Tanpa tahu kalau yang dikatakannya **salah.**

Karena jawaban yang mereka lontarkan di mulut berbeda dengan di hati. Rin berpikir Yukio, adiknya yang pintar dan bisa segalanya, adalah yang lebih hebat. Yukio berpikir Rin, kakaknya yang kuat dan baik hati, adalah yang lebih hebat.

_-__**Light**__ is __**Shadow**__, __**Shadow**__ is __**Light**__-_

Rin berpikir kalau **Yukio adalah cahaya. Dan dia hanyalah bayangan** yang mengikutinya. Yukio yang bisa segalanya, yang selalu dipuji oleh sang ayah, yang selalu berada di depannya, mendahuluinya. Rin adalah bayangan. Yang bangga pada adiknya, yang **juga** iri pada adiknya.

Yukio berpikir kalau **Rin adalah cahaya. Dan dia hanyalah bayangan** yang mengikutinya. Rin yang baik hati, yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya, yang selalu berada di depannya, melindunginya. Yukio adalah bayangan. Yang menyayangi kakaknya, yang **juga** benci pada kakaknya.

"Dia adalah cahaya, dan aku bayangannya."

_-Will they __**follow one another**__ until the __**end**__?-_

* * *

><p>Hitam <strong>atau<strong> Putih, Kedamaian **atau** Perang

Depan **atau **Belakang, Kau **dan** Aku, Cahaya **dan** Kegelapan, Atas **atau **Bawah

Dengan **dunia** yang seperti itu, akankah **kita **bertemu dan **menautkan** jemari?

* * *

><p>Dunia selalu terbagi dua. Hitam atau putih. Baik atau buruk. Terang atau gelap. Sehat atau sakit. Bersih atau kotor. Depan atau belakang. Atas atau bawah. Dan masih banyak atau lainnya.<p>

Tapi diantara semua **atau,** ada yang dinamakan **dan**. Mereka tidak bisa dibedakan. Tapi juga tidak bisa disamakan.

Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama. Apakah itu?

_-The world is __**white **__or __**black**__; there is __**harmony**__ or __**conflict**__-_

Petunjuknya, mereka selalu bersama. Mereka adalah satu, yang terbagi dua. Mereka ada karena satu sama lain. Mereka mengikuti satu sama lain, terus sampai akhir.

Jadi pertanyaanya; Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama. Apakah itu?

_-__**Heads**__ or __**Tail**__, __**You**__ and __**I**__, __**Light**__ and __**Dark**__, __**Ups**__ and __**Down**__-_

Sang kakak akan menjawab, "Aku dan Yukio."

Sang adik akan menjawab, "Aku dan Nii-san."

Lalu mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Karena mereka mengerti.

Karena mereka mengerti mereka adalah refleksi sempurna dari jawaban pertanyaan itu. Sama tapi berbeda. Berbeda tapi sama. Satu yang terbagi dua. Yang selalu mengikuti satu sama lain, terus sampai akhir.

"Karena aku adalah bayangan, dan dia adalah cahaya."

Karena cahaya dan bayangan selalu mengikuti satu sama lain. Tak bisa dipisahkan.

_-In the __**middle**__ of that, can __**we**__, one day, meet and __**join hand**__?-_

Mereka beranggapan kalau dirinya sendiri adalah bayangan, dan dirinya yang satu lagi adalah cahaya.

Tapi mereka tidak akan menggunakan Cahaya **atau** bayangan. Kakak **atau **adik. Rin **atau **Yukio. Melainkan, Cahaya **dan **bayangan. Kakak **dan** adik. Rin **dan **Yukio.

Karena walaupun mereka berbeda _(Kakak dan Adik)_, mereka adalah sama _(Kembar)_. Karena hal itu juga, walaupun mereka sama _(Kembar)_, mereka berbeda _(Kakak dan Adik)_.

Dan seperti bayangan dan Cahaya, mereka **menautkan jemari**. Mengikuti satu sama lain sampai akhir, **terus menerus** tanpa bisa dipisahkan.

**xxxEnd(less)xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Curhat Author Stress :<strong>

...Ini saya nulis apaan, sih? Author beneran stress mau ujian kanji. Bukannya belajar malah ngetik fic. Uggh, kenapa kanji-nya yang sekarang dipelajari jarang keluar (di doujin), sih! Kalau sering keluar (di doujin), pasti cepet hapalannya.

Yah, anggap aja di atas itu Character study buat Rin ama Yukio. Atau dianggap songfic juga boleh. Walaupun kalau ini ngikutin lagunya, kayaknya salah karakter.

**Song : Kane wo Narashite – Bonnie Pink (Tales of Vesperia ost.)**

...Ya, kan? Lagunya ini sebenarnya buat Yuri sama Flynn. Karena mereka memang Bayangan dan Cahaya. Auh, Yuri cakep uy #gaknyambung.

Review? #puppyeyes


End file.
